Amor en el Aire
by Littly
Summary: Inspira un poco de aire y verás lo bien que se siente al leer estas historias, la emoción y el amor saldrán flotando a cada palabra que lees. Colección de historias de Personaje de Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy x Lectora. ¡Peticiones abiertas! ¡Cualquier petición por PM o review es bien recibida!
1. Tsurugi Kyousuke

¡Primer fic! ¡Colección de reader inserts a la vista! Siempre me gustaron mucho, y no sé, decidí hacerlo :D

La verdad es que no sé ni de dónde salió esta idea para el primer capítulo, estaba mirando el color negro/marrón de mi coca cola y de repente sonó el timbre del microondas y ¡puf! Idea a la vista (Lol)

Ya que estoy, mi forma de narrar es...rara, comparada con la manera normal, en realidad así es como narran en inglés, pero bueno. Es que yo he narrado así desde que escribí mi primer fic y me he acostumbrado, pero tampoco está tan mal D:

Bueno, no sé si os gustará, pero cruzaré los dedos. ¡Choconubes! (?)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, sino a la gran mente de Level 5-sama

.

**Tsurugi Kyousuke | ¿De qué tipo es la relación?**

.

"Volveré otro día para visitarte, Yuuichi-san." Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, esperando a que cierto peliazul saliera detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

El chico suspiró, empezando a andar por el pasillo del hospital. "Otro día que pierdo escuchándote meterle a mi hermano historias raras en la cabeza."

(TN) permanecía sonriente mientras andaba a la par con Tsurugi, cogidos de la mano. "Bueno, tú tampoco que dejarías venir a hacerlo si no fuera porque quieres, ¿no?"

El peliazul se sonrojó. "C-Cállate."

¡Tsurugi se quedó sin excusas! Pero en esta historia no es tan raro, ¿o sí? Dejémoslo a un lado. (TN) se llevaba muy bien con los hermanos Tsurugi, eran peculiares, según ella. Y cuando decía "peculiares" se refería más a Kyousuke.

_**¡Clic!**_

¿Uh, qué ha sido eso? Veamos...

"Bien bien, esta es la última foto de la colección. Sabía que esos dos tenían algo..." Una extraña y tenebrosa cámara de fotos rosa acechaba a los amigos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

.

.

.

Cogió el ordenador y se conectó inmediatamente a la red social conocida como Facebook, la cual era un arma perfecta para difundir noticias a una velocidad impresionante. Conectó su cámara al aparato para transpasar las fotos, y nada más terminar publicó un nuevo mensaje en su perfil.

**Akane Yamada **acaba de actualizar su estado:

¡Tengo pruebas de que Tsurugi y (TN)-chan están saliendo juntos! He trabajado muy duro para sacar información.

**Foto 1: **Tsurugi y (TN) compartiendo un helado. **Foto 2:** (TN) le da un beso en la mejilla a un Tsurugi sonrojado. **Foto 3: **Tsurugi mirando fijamente a (TN) durante el entrenamiento y a punto de recibir un balonazo en la cara. **Foto 4: **(TN) se quedó hasta tarde en clase y se durmió, sale Tsurugi cargándola al estilo nupcial y sonriendo. **Foto 5: **(TN) abrazando a Tsurugi. **Foto 6: **Tsurugi y (TN) caminando de la mano en un hospital. **Foto 7:** ¡Tsurugi y (TN) besándose! Que pena que solo se vea desde la espalda de (TN), pero aún así se sabe qué están haciendo.

**Me gusta Comentarios**

**Hay 11 comentarios.**

**Shindou Takuto:**

...Wow

**Kirino Ranmaru:**

¿Cómo has sacado todas esas fotos sin que te lo impidieran? ¿Eres una ninja? **(8 Me gusta)**

**Midori Seto:**

Pues sí que son cariñosos.

**Tenma Matsukaze:**

¿Que están haciendo Tsurugi y (TN) en la última foto? O-o

**Kariya Masaki:**

Aún eres demasiado inocente Tenma, demasiado. **(13 Me gusta)**

**Kaiji Hamano:**

Ya decía yo que era imposible que (TN) pudiera llamarle Kyousuke sin que a él le entraran ganas de golpearla.

**Kurama Nohirito:**

Pero como se pongan a hacer algo parecido en medio del campo, yo me voy del club de fútbol. **(17 Me gusta)**

**Kageyama Hikaru:**

Yo tampoco sé lo que están haciendo en la última foto D:

**Aoi Sorano:**

Pues a mí me parece que están muy monos juntos :3

**Tsurugi Kyousuke:**

...¿¡CÓMO MIERDA HA LLEGADO ESTO AQUÍ!?

**Kariya Masaki:**

¡HUID! **(23 Me gusta)**

De no ser porque es una página web protegida, Tsurugi habría hecho añicos una de las redes sociales más famosas de internet.

.

.

.

El ambiente se veía muy pesado en el campo de entrenamiento. La mayoría de los chicos permanecían lejos de Tsurugi, que desprendía un aura oscura y asesina. Se sentó en el banquillo, cogiendo una botella de agua por sí mismo y acabándosela en diez segundos, ya que ninguna gerente se atrevía a acercarse, excepto tal vez...

"¡Aquí tienes, Kyousuke!" Una toalla aterrizó en la cabeza del peliazul. Tsurugi se sonrojó y agarró con una mano la toalla.

"Uh, (TN)-chan, tienes que tener mucho valor para hacer eso enfrente de todos después de lo de ayer." Dijo Aoi, tan asombrada como los demás.

"¿Ayer? ¿Qué paso ayer?" Parecía que (TN) no se había enterado de nada.

"Claro, supongo que no estabas conectada a Facebook ayer y no viste las fotos."

"Lo siento (TN)-chan, no debí subirlas sin tu permiso." Se disculpó Akane, bajando la cámara deprimida.

"Si te refieres a las fotos en las que salimos Tsurugi y yo, si las he visto, y los comentarios también."

"¡Entonces no te me acerques en estas circunstancias!" Gritó Tsurugi levantándose.

"No importa, total, no somos novios, como dicen." Acabó la frase y se abalanzó directamente sobre Tsurugi, abrazándole. Se cayeron y quedaron tumbados en el suelo. "Pero puede cambiar muy pronto, ¿no?"

Algunos miembros comenzaron a silbar, y en cuanto a los inocentes Tenma y Hikaru, pues...eso es Kariya, bien hecho, tápales los ojos, muy bien. Tsurugi se llevó una mano a la cara, golpeándola levemente por lo algo molesto que se sentía, pero la apartó para colocarla en la mejilla de (TN).

"Tal vez." Y cuando la acción empezaba y Tsurugi acercaba su rostro al de (TN)...

_**¡Clic! ¡Clic!**_

"¡Akane! ¡Demasiado pronto!"

"¡Perdón!"

.

¿Y bien? Creo que Tsurugi estaba algo OoC...pero bueno, soy novata D: ¡Prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos!

Si no os importa, ¡dejad un review con vuestra próxima víctima!


	2. Kidou Yuuto

Fic de Kidou por pedido de Endaki308, supongo que te gustan mucho los jugadores del Teikoku xD

Veamos, aún tengo pendiente a:

Miyabino Reiichi (I)

Kazemaru Ichirouta (I)

Kirino Ranmaru (I)

Puedes votar a uno de ellos o cualquier otro que te apetezca :D

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus secuelas no me pertenecen, sino a la gran mente de Level 5-sama

.

**Kidou Yuuto | La capa **

.

Kidou Yuuto, ex-capitán del equipo de Teikoku y actual miembro importante del Inazuma Japón, ¿y qué más?...

.

.

.

¿Qué más?

.

.

.

¡Ah, sí! Y además es el novio de (TA) (TN).

Y justamente hoy, vamos a poder observar a esta pareja en una de sus citas casuales y que extrañamente, son muy románticas para (TN).

El aire acondicionado de la cafetería estaba encendido, aseguraría que la sala estaba a unos 100 grados bajo cero. Aún así, el ambiente era lo bastante acogedor y cálido como para que eso no importase, y el negocio estaba a rebosar. Kidou bebía tranquilamente su té helado mirando por el cristal que cubría media pared a su lado, mientras que (TN) se dejaba caer en su lado de la mesa, prácticamente tiritando. Parecía que en todo el local y de todos los clientes que había, solo a ella le afectaba el viento ártico que desprendía la esquina del techo.

Tal vez no era tan extraño, la puerta de la cafetería estaba abierta y el aire caliente que entraba por la abertura compactaba con la fría. Pero desde pequeña, (TN) había sido extremadamente sensible a cualquier cosa que estuviera fría, ya sea desde estar encerrada en un congelador a tener un trozo de hielo en la mano. Digamos que no era la persona adecuada para practicar los tiros de Fubuki, ya que la última vez que lo hizo, (TN) salió corriendo de la ruta del tiro por miedo a su temperatura y el balón impactó justo en la cara de Fudou.

Los malditos balones desaparecieron durante una semana completa, hasta que (TN) convenció a Fudou de soltar todos los balones que había escondido a cambio de algunos plátanos. ¿Qué puedo decir? En el momento del trato el chico de la cresta tenía mucha hambre, y se negaba a comer la mierda de caballo que servían en la cafetería, a pesar de que era gratis ya que era parte del servicio escolar.

Y lo malo de toda esta historia...es que no sucedió una sola vez. Por algo el club tiene unos 14 carros llenos de balones en el club.

El chico de las rastras dejó su bebida en la mesa y miró a su pareja con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó (TN) al notar su mirada sobre ella.

"Pareces un gato en un día de invierno."

"No es mi culpa. El aire acondicionado está a tope y a mí no me gusta el frío." Se recompuso y tomó un pequeño trozo de la tarta de (sabor) que tenía casi terminada, masticándola lentamente. Con un ritmo algo exasperante, finalmente se llevó el último trozo a la boca, bebiendo un poco de zumo de naranja para pasarla.

"Kidou." Dijo de repente.

"Dime."

"¿Tú qué piensas sobre tu capa?"

"¿Mi capa?

"Quiero decir, al ser un jugador del Inazuma Japón y todo eso, eres un chico muy famoso, sobre todo entre las chicas locas que están enamoradas de todo el equipo. Pero con esas dos chicas a mi espalda diciendo que pareces un seguidor de Superman todo cambia." Comentó esbozando una sonrisa.

Señaló disimuladamente a la mesa que estaba situada detrás. Las dos susurraban una conversación, pero que quede claro, hablar bajo y susurrar tienen sus diferencias, y una de ellas es que la primera opción se puede oír a veces.

"Mira, ¿ese no es Kidou Yuuto, del Inazuma Japón?"

"Kyaa, ¡es verdad, mira su capa!"

"Hablando de su capa, ¿por qué la lleva?"

"Hay rumores que dicen que es algún seguidor de Superman o algo así."

"¿Superman? ¿De verdad? Eso es raro..."

"Muy raro." Corrigió (TN), dándole un último trago al zumo.

"Si ya has terminado, ¿nos vamos?" Le preguntó Kidou, tosiendo un poco para ocultar su vergüenza.

Cualquiera se sonrojaría de humillación al saber que hay gente que piensa que con catorce años, te sigue gustando Superman. Aunque si realmente estás obsesionado con ello, nadie te puede culpar, pero Kidou no lo estaba. Espero...

(TN) asintió en respuesta a la pregunta y recogió rápidamente, como ya habían pagado la cuenta desde un principio, se dirigió diractamente hacia la puerta, pero se dió la vuelta al ver que Kidou no la seguía. Dejó escapar risas durante unos segundos al igual que algunos clientes, hasta que su novio cogió el trozo de tela y le dió un estirón, lo que hizo que se soltara y saliera corriendo de la cafetería a un ritmo demasiado veloz para (TN), quien iba corriendo detrás de él riéndose sin parar.

Como le gustaba tanto llevar la capa de un lado para otro. Ya sabéis.

_A Kidou Yuuto se le había quedado la capa ridículamente enganchada a la silla._

.

Siento que ha sido OOC de nuevo, y no demasiado romántico...¡SORRY!

Bueno, podéis votar por UNO de los personajes que venían arriba del todo, o votar por cualquier otro que te guste.

PERO POR FAVOR, a partir de ahora, votar solo por UN personaje en POR CAPÍTULO, ya que si no no habría votos de más para desempatar D:


End file.
